Large internet-based enterprises such as e-commerce companies generally collect and store large amounts of data including customer information, product information, sales records, shipping data, operations data, and the like. Such large amounts of stored data may present challenges when migrating data to a different structure, table schema, or encryption scheme, particularly when the data remains live and accessible during the migration. Existing solutions of transforming the data may lead to data corruption from which it may be difficult to recover.